


put it on your calendar

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Loqi Tummelt, Omega Ravus Nox Fleuret, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not entirely traditional omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: What Ravus doesn't expect is that he's not the only omega in heat at Formouth Garrison.





	put it on your calendar

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this fic back in October, intending to finish it for Ravus week, but then I had a minor crisis about what sort of omega biology to use, and got so worked up about it I gave up. But now it's back! This is an omegaverse _without_ mpreg or self-lubrication.
> 
> Anyway I marked it as mildly dubious consent because heat makes the lines fuzzy, but I intended it to be fully consensual.

It is, without a doubt, the worst possible timing imaginable. And yet, as Ravus reviews the current assignments and battle plans, he has little choice. If Brigadier General Tummelt is unwell, someone has to step in and lead the troops, and all of his other qualified officers are already assigned to time-critical missions. MTs can't command themselves. There's nothing for it; he'll have to do it himself. If nothing goes wrong, he can complete the mission and get back home on schedule, though it'll be tight. Drawing a line through Loqi's name, Ravus scribbles his own in next to it, then gathers his papers and goes to find himself an airship.

*

Something goes wrong. Of course it does, because Noctis and his friends are apparently determined to destroy every Niflheim base they can find, and there are gangs of rebel soldiers left over from the remains of Lucis that can't seem to stop causing trouble. On its own it wouldn't be a problem, except that the number of MTs he has is half the usual, and without any magitek armor pilots it takes an extra two days to complete the withdrawal from one of the lost bases and secure a location for the new one to be built. It's two days Ravus doesn't have, and there's no way he can get home either to Fenestala or to Gralea in time.

And so, when his heat hits, he's barely arrived at Formouth Garrison. There are other human officers here, of course, which is why he brought his troops here to begin with. But there being other humans around means that he has to take the necessary -- and mandatory -- precautions, and subject himself to confinement in the room that's set aside specifically for omegas in heat. There's an MT guarding it, because a human alpha couldn't possibly be trusted to retain their good sense being exposed all day to the thick scent of omega heat. The MT scans him, confirms him as an omega, and unlocks the door.

What Ravus doesn't expect is that he's not the only omega in heat at Formouth Garrison.

"H-- High Commander?" Loqi gasps, snatching up a blanket to cover himself as if Ravus didn't get an eyeful as soon as he opened the door.

The MT closes the door behind him, and Ravus thinks to himself, _I should have known._ Of course this is what the report that Loqi was unwell meant -- it would be indelicate to refer to an omega's heat in formal communication, and it's not as if it's a secret that Loqi is an omega. Somehow Ravus managed to consider the timing of this mission relative to his own heat cycle, but not to his general's.

Ravus sighs. "Yes, it seems we're in a similar predicament." At least Ravus is in the early stages, just beginning to let off heat pheromones and feeling easily aroused, but Loqi has to be in the thick of it by now based on when he received the initial report that led him here. "I doubt the garrison was prepared for _two_ omegas in heat."

Loqi is looking at him with glassy eyes, caught somewhere between total mortification and the arousal that's surely thrumming through his body. Ravus can't deny that it's affecting him as well. Another omega doesn't have the same effect that an alpha would, but still his eyes are drawn to Loqi's plush, pouty lips, and he's assaulted by intrusive thoughts of what that mouth would look like wrapped around his cock. He covers his eyes with one hand and takes a deep breath.

"I thought you always spent your heats at home." Loqi shifts under the blanket, and Ravus tries not to think about what he might be doing under there.

"I do. However, I had to come in to complete your mission for you, and it took longer than expected. Apparently, we're stuck here together." The room is only a standard officer's quarters: one bed, a desk with a chair, and a small attached bathroom. There's a chest full of supplies to help omegas in heat, plenty of linens, and a laundry chute, but that's all. The MTs deliver meals on a regular basis, but the expectation is that an omega will spend their heat alone. Since the walls are specially prepared with scent blockers to keep the alphas on base from causing trouble, there's no possibility of temporarily allocating a second room.

Loqi still seems frozen, almost like he's awaiting orders. Ravus turns away and takes off his coat. "Go on," he says. "See to your needs. It's not . . . urgent for me, yet." Loqi lets out a harsh breath, and it's not long before Ravus is trying to ignore the slick, rhythmic sounds of Loqi fucking himself with one of the dildos he must have retrieved earlier. It makes him feel hot all over, despite the fact that he ought to be able to resist things like this for at least another day. He strips down to his undershirt and slacks, leaving his shoes and socks at the door. It's not like he'll be going anywhere for the next few days.

*

After the first time he listens to Loqi bring himself off, Ravus's cock is hard between his legs. The second time, he's starting to ache. By the third time, he gives in and opens his slacks, taking himself in hand and bringing himself off as well. He's still turned away, sitting in the desk chair to give Loqi use of the bed, but Loqi has to know the effect he's having.

It's getting late, but Ravus knows he's not going to get much sleep -- not until this heat is over. Still, it's worth trying. He grabs one of the rags that's on the desk to wipe himself up, then closes his pants back up and turns around. Loqi is breathing hard, laying on his belly on the bed with one of the dildos halfway inside him. His eyes are closed, and he looks like he might have been left unconscious by that last orgasm. Ravus isn't above admitting that he finds the sight incredibly tempting. Loqi may not be an alpha but he's very pretty, and even when he isn't in heat Ravus has often thought him easy on the eyes.

Still, he makes himself walk past Loqi to examine the pile of linens. There are enough clean sheets to change the bed three more times, and there are two blankets. It's certainly enough for a single omega going through a heat, but it's not quite enough for him to make a bed for himself on the floor. He's still poking through the pile when Loqi shifts behind him.

"You don't need to sleep on the floor," Loqi says. "You outrank me."

"I'm hardly going to force you out of your bed this far into a heat. By the time I'm as far gone you'll be done and the bed will be mine."

There's a slick sound that must be Loqi pulling the dildo out, and then he's leaning over into Ravus's space. "We could share. Help each other out. Wouldn't be the first time I've been with another omega."

It's a tempting offer that makes him a little dizzy with arousal. "That's your heat talking," he says carefully.

"Maybe," Loqi agrees. "Does it matter?" A good question. If heat wasn't involved, then a relationship with his subordinate would be unacceptable. There could be accusations of favoritism, or if things went badly, Loqi could mutiny. However, this isn't a relationship; it's only a convenience due to their state. A thing that would remain between omegas, as many things about heat do. "It doesn't have to leave this room," Loqi adds.

"We can share the bed," Ravus finally says. "We'll see about the rest."

*

He does sleep, a little. Loqi is awake on and off throughout the night -- sometimes Ravus will become just conscious enough to hear his moans of pleasure, or to feel the bed shifting as he moves. Twice, he has to jerk himself off, though whether it's his own heat or the influence of Loqi's he's not certain.

In the morning, he wakes to find himself curled around his general, the front of his sleep pants wet with precome where he's been unconsciously rubbing between Loqi's legs. Loqi seems to be half asleep himself, eyes closed as he shifts his hips and applies delicious friction to Ravus's hard cock. Ravus groans and rolls over, reaching for the industrial sized bottle of lube and getting a couple pumps of it in his hand before he pulls down his pants and starts jerking off. The pants are probably a lost cause at this point anyway, so he shucks them off entirely.

"High Commander?" Loqi asks sleepily, turning toward him. Loqi's eyes fix on Ravus's hand as it moves, and he licks his lips, sending another wave of heat through Ravus's body. "Why don't you fuck me?"

Why doesn't he? He can't seem to remember. Loqi turns back over and presents himself, and Ravus can't resist. He drops a hand to Loqi's round ass, squeezing hard before pulling his cheeks apart and exposing his hole. Loqi's been fucking himself so much that his ass is still wet with lube, and Ravus doesn't hesitate before shoving his cock inside.

Loqi moans, and he sounds good enough that Ravus thinks for a second he might come right then. He doesn't, though; he manages to get all the way in and start thrusting. It feels incredible, hot and tight and perfect, and the only thing that would make it better would be alpha pheromones. Loqi's body is loose and pliant and the sounds he makes are positively _filthy_. Fucking him is easy, as long as he doesn't think too hard about how he's going to manage to maintain their working relationship when he knows what Loqi sounds like when he comes.

Or, that Loqi knows what _he_ sounds like when he comes, though Loqi might not be aware enough at this point to remember. Ravus drives into him, wanting to hear more of those little gasping moans, the heat spurring him on until he comes in a hot rush. Loqi is jerking himself off, he thinks, though he doesn't really care, too lost in sensation.

After that, everything goes hazy. They say that when omegas are in close contact, their heat cycles synchronize; perhaps Loqi's heat is triggering Ravus's to come on faster than normal, or perhaps it was just going to happen anyway. No matter the cause, once he's started touching Loqi he can't stop. They help each other through it with hands, mouths, and the motion of their bodies, until they're both exhausted and filthy, and then they start all over again.

*

A few days later, Ravus wakes up and finds himself alone. The heat seems to have run its course, and he groans as he levers himself up out of the bed. It's clean, more or less, though he can't remember changing the sheets. He frowns, his cheeks reddening, as he realizes that by the end of his heat Loqi must have been fully past his own. Did Loqi take care of him, even though he had no obligation? Did he wipe him clean and change his bedding? Ravus's eyebrows draw together. He has a hazy memory of laying on his stomach and begging, Loqi rocking into him from behind, and he can't tell whether it's from yesterday or two days ago.

The delivery slot on the door opens, and an MT slides in a tray with coffee, pastries, and fruit. The coffee smells delicious, and he stumbles awkwardly forward, wincing at the soreness in his muscles and his ass. There's no use dwelling on it. He's spent his life without letting his biology define him, and he has no intention of changing that now. He'll pretend this never happened, and so will Loqi, and everything will go back to normal.

*

"High Commander?" Loqi asks, standing at attention in his doorway. "You asked to see me?"

Ravus motions him in, spreading out the assignments on his desk. "At ease, General. I'd like your assistance in determining who to place in command of these next few missions."

Loqi makes a face that's somewhere between pleased and confused. "Of course," he says, coming closer to pick up some of the papers to review them. "Is there something requiring my magitek armor piloting skill?" he asks, his eyes scanning the papers.

"There always is," Ravus replies mildly. "However, the reason I asked you to come here is the timing of the missions." He looks away, not quite able to meet Loqi's eyes as he says, "I will be . . . indisposed from around the 30th of this month. Last time I failed to take into consideration your own cycle when making assignments. I don't intend to make that mistake twice, so I thought I would ask you directly."

Loqi is silent for a moment, studying the papers. Then he asks, "Was it that unpleasant?"

His tone is challenging, as if he's expecting Ravus to insult him. Ravus doesn't rise to the bait. "Not at all," he says. "I dislike having to change plans at the last minute. If our schedules are going to line up again, I'd prefer to plan appropriately."

Loqi stops bristling, and his eyes take on a calculating look. He spreads the papers out and sorts them in order. "I expect my heat to begin on the 28th. If I take the supply run, and you take the mine exploration, that will leave Caligo and Commodore Highwind available to cover the period where we'll both be out of commission." He looks up at Ravus through his eyelashes, and Ravus has a sudden memory of Loqi giving him that same look while begging to be fucked. "It will also leave us both in Gralea," he adds, his tone suggesting far more than his words.

This is a bad idea. And yet, as he allows himself to admire Loqi's soft chin and full lips, he finds himself saying, "An excellent plan, General."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who listened to me rant on tumblr extensively about omega biology. ;D


End file.
